Two Dimensions
by Crossoverman
Summary: Okay,Link gets bored and a lady from another dimension shows up and they spend their time together.But what happens in her dimension while she's gone?[LinkxOC]
1. The Huntress

**Chapter 1 The Huntress**

"Hmm,Once in a golden land rich with fields of green and everyone thriving bountifully came dark days.A young boy at the age of 9 found the mystical keys to the sword of evil's bane and fell into deep slumber.He woke up to find 7 years later that the Great King of Evil had taken over his home,poisoned it with his evil touch.He journeyed to find the seven sages and found the leader as well and with their powers sealed the king in the Evil Realm.Now the boy spends his teen years finding what little excitement he can get.He also has a great spirit residing in him.He sounds like the perfect bounty."

It was a regular day for Link,being bored cause there not really any monsters to fight or any interesting events going on."Man,sure is boring I hope something happens soon or might have to release Ganon hahahah," he laughed.He went over to Lon Lon ranch to help out Malon with chores."Well,that's all the chores," he said."Thanks Link you're a big help," Malon said.She then kissed Link on the cheek."Here Link have some rupees for your troubles," Talon said giving him an orange rupee."Thanks Talon,but I can't accept this," Link said."Nonsense,it not immoral is it?" Talon said."It's not just that,mainly it's that my rupee bag's full," Link said."Oh,well,your stuck with it," Talon said.

Link headed towards Zora's Domain to see what Ruto's up to."Hey Ruto,whatcha up to?" he asked."Not much my sweet hubby," Ruto flirted."Hey let's get one thing straight here.I didn't know know what marriage ment back then!" Link snapped."Doesn't matter cause you're stuck with me now," Ruto said."Ugh,someone save me from this damn nightmare," Link groaned in his head.No he isn't married to Ruto but we all know how she is.

Link headed towards Gerudo Desert to see what Nabooru wanted."Hey Nabooru,a messenger told me you wanted something," Link said."Yes Link,can you give me some erotic pleasure?" she asked."I'm not gonna have sex with-" "No,I meant can you do a 'show' for me," Nabooru said."Forget it,out of all my 5 girlfriends you're the most persistent when comes to erotic pleasure!Well forget it!You and me will never be!This is the last straw!" Link yelled."I'm sorry," Nabooru said."Well it too late for that now," Link said and left.Nabooru had just trashed a nice relationship,now she can only hope she will find a man who won't just be into her for erotic pleasure.

Link headed for Hyrule Castle to see Zelda."Hey Zelda," Link greeted."Hey Link,whatcha been doing?" she asked."Not much,it's been real boring around here lately.Nothing interesting's happening," Link said."Well,it always interesting being around you," Zelda said."Heh,if only that were enough,but I'm a warrior at heart with the spirit of a wolf.Let's face it I need excitement.Well,see ya," Link said."See you later Link," Zelda said.

Link headed towards Saria's house his last stop on his checking up on his girlfriends."Hey Saria." "Hey Link." "You know,it's been real boring around here and it's been hard juggling my feelings toward you and the other 4.But I'm glad that you and Malon would be OK with just being friends," Link said."What about Zelda?" Saria asked."Well,she be OK but still very sad.But you know,she's gonna have to learn that the hero doesn't always end up with the princess," Link said."She sure is," Saria said."Well,thanks for sharing your time with me," Link said."No problem,what are friends for," Saria said."Yeah," Link said.

Nighttime came and Link was sleeping at Hyrule Castle field.A portal opened up and closed shrotly.What came out of it was a lady samurai wearing a skin tight red body suit and it covered all except her nose,part of her cheeks,chin,and mouth.She wore red combat high heels.Her skin was a brilliant mahogany and her lips were as red as roses."You are the Hero of Time are you not?" she asked.Link woke up and said "Yeah,who's asking?" "I'm am Mayumi,prepare for battle," the lady said.Link drew out his sword and they engaged in fierce sword-to-sword combat.

The swords continually struck each other.Mayumi saw an opening and cut Link's sword hand which threw his sword onto a hill.He knew she wasn't going to give him a chance to retrieve it so he punched her.But alas,his aiming was off so his fist landed partly in her left breast.They both were blushing at the embarrassment,and Mayumi kicked link into the hillside delivering a hard knock to him.He tried to retrieve his sword but Mayumi was too fast for him and she sliced him places were it wouldn't kill him,but he'd be in extreme pain.He yelled out in pain,oh our poor hero coughing up all that blood."So this is full extent of the Hero of Time?Such a shame,I was hoping for a little more challenge," Mayumi said.Just then Link's canines turned into fangs,his nails turned into claws,and his wounds healed.A white aura surrounded him and was in the image of a wolf.This caught Mayumi off guard and he swiped at her making a claw mark in her stomach.He punched her straight in the face knocking her down.He walked up to her her and removed the part of her body suit covering her face.He was about to kill her but,he saw how beautiful she was.Her eyes a brilliant sea blue,her hair short and purple-ish (it's the same color as Lilika's from Rogue Galaxy).

Link reverted back to normal and fell on her,their lips on each other.Mayumi couldn't believe this but liked it anyway.They both fell asleep with their lips still on each other.

Author's Note:Pretty Sweet huh?Plus,Link's with a girl who can defend herself,but feel free to make your own opinions.More for this fic soon.


	2. Huntress Meets The Others

**Chapter 2 Huntress Meets The Others**

Link and Mayumi woke up,got off each other,and sat on the hillside talking to each other."So,how did you find out about me?" Link asked."The Library of Infinite Knowledge.No matter what world or dimension you're in there's always a path to it," Mayumi said."So,you wanna spend some time together?" Link asked."I don't know.I mean,you're a hero and I...I've killed countless lives for mere pleasure," Mayumi sadly told him."Well,are you truly sorry for it,cause if you are I can bring myself to forgive you," he said."But can I forgive myself?" Mayumi asked herself."I'm sure you can now please,spend your time with me.You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen,and I find it sexy in a woman for her to be able to defend herself," Link said."Really?" Mayumi asked."Yeah,but first you're gonna have to blend in here so let's go to Princess Zelda," Link said.

So Link and Mayumi headed into Hyrule Castle."Hey Zelda,I'd like you to meet my new friend Mayumi," Link said."So,is she your girlfriend?" Zelda asked."I guess so," Link said."Look,I'll need some new clothes to fit in around here.Can you please give some?" Mayumi asked."Well,I do want Link to be happy,and if you'll make him happy," Zelda said.So she gave Mayumi a blue dress,high heels,regular shoes,a red shirt showing her stomach,a few skirts,a few pairs of bras and panties,and few more shirts.And with that they left.

Link took Mayumi to the house he owns in Castle Town."Well,here's my house what do you think," Link asked."Very roomy,and cozy too," Mayumi said."Glad you think so,cause you're going to be staying here awhile.Hey how about I introduce my other 'girlfriends'?" Link asked."Other girlfriends?" Mayumi questioned."Look,see before you came,I had 5 girls who cared a lot for me,and it was really hard to decide which one I truly love,but it's gotta be you," Link told her."Well,I guess it'd be interesting to meet who you were involved with before," Mayumi said."Great,our first stop will be the Gerudo Desert," Link said.Mayumi changed her clothed,made her hair cover her ears,and followed Link.

"Hey Nabooru," Link said."Hey Link,who's this bimbo?" Nabooru asked."Bimbo!I happen to be Link's girlfriend," Mayumi said."Oh please,you're nowhere near as sexy a I am and your buxom's nowhere as great either," Nabooru said."All right bitch!You just crossed the line there!Prepare for a serious beating!" Mayumi yelled."Bring it on ugly," Nabooru said.They engaged in fist-to-fist combat but since Mayumi was also trained in the way of martials arts so she had better skill and won."Look,you're just going to have to accept the fact that Link isn't going to end up with you.By the way my name's Mayumi," she said."Okay,after all I don't want another beating," Nabooru said."But I will still be friends with you," Link said."I'd like that," Nabooru said.

"All right,now let's go to the Zora's Domain," Link said.Mayumi followed him to the place and they talked."Oh Link you've returned,with a girl," Ruto said."Hey Ruto," Link said."Hello,I'm Mayumi.I'm Link's-" "Link honey,you did tell her about didn't you?" Ruto asked."What?" "Oh so he didn't tell you well allow me to explain-" "I'll just say it before you overexaggerate.I saved her from a monstrous jellyfish and she gave me the Zora's Sapphire aka the Zora's Engagement Ring,but I had no idea about the concept marriage back then," Link said."Well it doesn't matter cause we're stuck together forever now," Ruto said."If you really love Link you'd let him decide who he wants to marry instead of using that Zora's Engagement Ring crap," Mayumi said."Yeah,well...damn you.That's a damn good point you serve.Alright,you may go then," Ruto said.

They went to Lon Lon Ranch to see Malon."Hey Malon," Link greeted."Hey Link,who's this?" Malon asked."I'm Mayumi,I'm Link's girlfriend," she said."Oh well so long as you're happy I'm happy," Malon said."Great.Well,be seeing ya," Link said.

Now Link and Mayumi headed for Kokiri Forest."Hey Saria," Link said."Hey Link,is she your girlfriend?" Saria asked."Why yes,yes I am.I'm Mayumi," she said."Well I'm glad you found someone," Saira said."Well I just wanted to introduce you to her so we'll be heading off now," Link said."See ya," Saria said.While Link and Mayumi were heading toward his house they ran into Navi."Link!"

she yelled."Hey Navi,haven't seen you in awhile.How've you been?" Link asked."Oh just fine.And I see you've

got yourself another girlfriend," Navi said."Well actually she's my one true girlfriend," Link said."Hello I'm Mayumi," she said."Well Link you've certainly hooked a winner," Navi said."We were heading back to my place in Castle Town,what are you gonna do?" Link asked.Well,I guess I'll head to Kokiri Forest,play with Saria and other stuff," Navi answered."Well,see ya," Link said."See ya,and have fun you two," Navi said and left."So Link who exactly is Navi?" Mayumi asked."I'll tell you everything tomorrow,it's getting dark out," Link yawned.

Link put on his pajamas while Mayumi just stripped down to her bra and panties."Well,that certainly was interesting meeting your other girlfriends," Mayumi said."Well good night," Link said.They hopped in his bed and turned out the lights sharing a quick kiss on the lips.


	3. The Hero and The Huntress

**Chapter 3 The Hero and The Huntress**

When Link and Mayumi got up they changed into casual clothes and Link told Mayumi all about his adventures going from present to future,from the future to the present."Wow," Mayumi said."Yeah,now why don't you tell me about yourself," Link said."Well,my full name is Mayumi Ashikaga.Although,were I'm from everybody would say it as Ashikaga Mayumi.I come from Bure-Do Village-" "Bure-do Village?" Link asked."It means Village of the Blade.I'm a samurai and my skill is unsurpassed.I was taught by Kajiyama Atsumori.He was the greatest samurai in my village-" "Was?" Link asked."Well then he got his arms blasted off," Mayumi said."So can you tell me about your parents?" Link asked."Well,my father's name is Saburo.He's nicknamed 'The Sonic Rhino' for his quick and powerful blows,he'd like you,and my mom's name is Mieko.She was a beautiful maiden who got kidnapped by the evil sorcerer Burokei.Many before my father tried to save her but they all failed.Atsumori taught my father and he suggested he fuse his sword with the ashes of a _kitsune_.So he did just that,and with his trusty blade 'Quick Thunder'.He killed Burokei,successfully rescued my mother with plenty of battle scars and they fell in love.I obviously get my great skill of the sword from my father and my unsurpassed beauty from my mother," Mayumi told Link.

"Wow,great story.My parents met nowhere near as romantically as that," Link said."Well how did they meet then?" Mayumi asked."My dad was the captain of the royal guard.He saw an ordinary woman and fell in love,and when my mom saw him she too fell in love.They got married sometime after and made me.However,when I was a little baby a war was taking hold,and my parents felt the end for them near,so they decided to export me to Kokiri Forest.My dad and the other soldiers did their best to hold back the foreign invaders.However,during the war my mom was spotted by a very skilled enemy archer.He shot an arrow at her and it got her in the heart when she brought me to the Great Deku Tree and with her last words told me 'Fear not my child.I know you will grow up to be a strong young man.Live in not sorrow but happiness Link,my only son'," Link told her."How sad," Mayumi said."Yeah but you know,time passes and life goes on," Link said."In my dimension we have the _Bon Festival_ where we honor the departed souls of our ancestors," Mayumi said."Really,how thoughtful.Now let's go out and have some fun," Link said."Okay," Mayumi said.

While they were walking about Link asked Mayumi something."So Mayumi,how does your blade open up portals to other dimensions,or is it the same sword your father had?" he asked."Yeah it is," Mayumi answered."Cool,mine belonged to my father too," Link said.

Link took Mayumi to a Supremes concert.Later,they trained each other.Their blades hitting each other ever so quickly.They were pretty evenly matched.However in the end,Mayumi won."I still win," she said."Man,I didn't think anyone else came close to my level," Link said getting up."Don't underestimate me.I may of been holding back a little but I'm still a great with a sword either way," Mayumi said."No kidding," Link said.

Link and Mayumi went to the Bombchu Bowling Alley and they won a few prizes.It took Mayumi a little bit to figure out bombchus but Link helped her.Later they went to a Sir Justin concert (Mayumi wanted to go obviously so Link followed).They also went to Huey Lewis & The News,Earth Wind & Fire,Johnny Rupee,and Temptations concerts.

"Say Link." "Yeah Mayumi." "I'm probably going have to go back to my dimension soon,but if you want to come with me then you're going to have to learn my language.So do you want to learn it?" "Of course," Link said.So Mayumi taught him her language starting from the easy words and from there up.It took Link awhile but he became fluent in Mayumi's language.

One night before Link and Mayumi went to bed she decided to do something."Oh h-h-hey,Mayumi," Link stammered."What,you don't like my body?" Mayumi asked."N-no it's just,must we have sex now?Shouldn't we wait?" Link asked."Well,I don't know why to do this.I just do," Mayumi said."Eh,I guess I'll do it.My hormones are telling me to," Link said.So he stripped down and had some nice sex with Mayumi.

A few months had past and Link and Mayumi have fallen deeply in love with each other."Mayumi with,these past few months have been the best of my life.Mayumi,I love you with all my heart," Link said."I love you with all my heart too," Mayumi said.They shared a very passionate kiss and went to bed.

Author's Note:Well Link and Mayumi sure are having a good time.But what is happening in Mayumi's dimension?Find out in the next chapter.


	4. Rage between Buredo and Xao

**Chapter 4 Rage between Bure-do and Xao**

In Mayumi's dimension dark days were approaching."Emperor Saburo!" the vizier yelled."What is it Hideki?" Saburo asked."Your Highness,it's been a year already and your daughter has not been seen for a year already," Hideki said."Damn,just what is she doing in that other dimension?" Saburo asked himself."Well,maybe she found a man," Mieko said."Maybe,but that would make him an outsider and outsiders are strictly forbidden," Saburo said."Well why don't we make an exception for him if he comes?" Mieko asked."Because it would bring dishonor to our ancestors," Saburo answered."How can it bring dishonor if it will bring them happiness?Wouldn't they be happy for them too?Can't we please just make an exception for him?" Mieko asked."We'll see,we'll see," Saburo answered.

Later somebody had something to ask Saburo."Emperor Saburo,I have something to ask you," the guy said."What is it Kouji?" Saburo asked."Well sir,I think we should go pillage our rival village Xao," Kouji said."Forget it," Saburo said."But Your Highness,they said awful things about our village like we're weak with a sword and countless other things," Kouji said."Look my only concern right now is my daughter and the last thing she needs is to return home to find a war happening," Saburo said."Sorry,I'll leave then,'' Kouji said leaving.

Meanwhile in their rival village,Xao village they were thinking of invasion."Emperor Akira," a random guy said."What is it Daichi?" Akira asked."Well,sir it seems that our rival village Bure-do is in a perfect state for pillaging.Their emperor's worrying about his daughter,it would be the perfect sneak attack," Daichi said."Daichi were not cowards,and besides,the last thing we want is a war.Hell is not pretty," Akira said."Sorry,I'll leave then," Daichi said leaving.

That night there was a meeting between Daichi and a man from Bure-do Village named Kouji."So how'd it go?" he asked."Not good,the emperor does not want a war," Daichi said."And Emperor Saburo's too worried about his daughter and he doesn't want a war either," Kouji said."Well then,we'll just have to make up a lie won't we?" Daichi asked."Indeed we will," Kouji said.They then went back to their villages.

"Emperor Saburo!" Kouji yelled."What is it?" Saburo asked."It's those Xao bastards.I saw them heading toward our village their probably planning to pillage it," Kouji said."What!?Then we'll pillage theirs first.Then they'll have nothing to fight for!Warriors,head for battle!" Saburo commanded.The message was spread throughout the village."Mieko make sure that the women and children are kept in the hidden shelter," Saburo told her."OK,and be careful," Mieko told him."Don't worry,I'll return alive," Saburo told her.They kissed and Saburo put his armor on headed for battle.

"Emperor Akira!" Daichi yelled."What is it?" Akira asked."It's the Bure-do bastards.They're going to pillage our village," Daichi said."What!?Well then we'll give them nothing to fight for.Warriors,head for battle!" Akira commanded.The message was spread through the village."Hikari,make sure the women and children are kept in the secluded shelter."I will,and please come back alive," Hikari pleaded."Don't worry." Akira put on his armor."I will," he said.Him and Hikari kissed.He then headed for battle.

Thankfully by the time the rivals got to each others village the women and children were already in the shelter.When they saw what the other had done to their village they bellowed out in rage and that started a war.Many lives were lost and it continued for a few years.


	5. Partnership

**Last chapter Partnership of the two Villages of swordfighting**

"This can't go on.One of you must go to the dimension my daughter went to and warn her of this," Mieko said."I will," a woman said."Okay then you do that Keiko," Mayumi said.Keiko got out her magic stuff and opened a portal to the dimension where Mayumi is.She used a strand of Mieko's hair as a beacon.The portal closed as soon as she entered.

Link and Mayumi were just sitting in his house.The portal opened up and Keiko came out of it."Keiko," Mayumi said."Mayumi you have to come back home!Our village and Xao village are at war!" Keiko panicked."What?I'll make sure they pay for this," Mayumi said."Xao?" Link asked."They're our rival village they think they're better at us in swordplay but they're wrong," Mayumi said."You know,maybe you should work with the Xao village that way both villages can be ensured a bright future," Link told her."You know,You're absolutely right.I'm just gonna change into the clothes I came here with," Mayumi said.She changed into the clothes she came to Hyrule with.Before they went to Mayumi's dimension Navi came in."Hey!" she yelled."Hey Navi,I was just going to go to Mayumi's dimension," Link said."Well take me with you," Navi said."OK," Link replied."Let's get going already," Mayumi said.She used her sword to open a portal to her dimension and they all went in.

When they arrived in Mayumi's dimension she was shocked to find her village in ruins and Mieko went back to the hidden shelter."A few months in your dimension is a few years in my dimension," Mayumi said."So where is everybody?" Link asked."Well,the women and children must be in the hidden shelter and everybody else must be fighting at the plain.C'mon,if we hurry we can make it," Mayumi told her.

All the men were fighting each other."STOP!" Link and Mayumi yelled.The two villages stopped fighting and Mayumi held up her blade ready to strike at her village and Link held up his sword to the Xaos ready to strike."Can't you see this is getting us nowhere," Mayumi said."You must work together in order to ensure a brighter future for both villages," Link said.Some Xaos didn't want this so they attacked Link.They stuck their swords through but he just took them out and a white aura surrounded him in the image of a wolf,his teeth grew to fangs,and his nails grew to claws.He ran up to them and sliced them.The two villages decided to make peace and rebuilt their villages together.

"Link,I must thank you for all that you have done," Saburo said."Don't worry about," Link said."Still Mayumi,this Link is an outsider and you know the law," Saburo said."But Father-" "I wasn't finished.Still,I guess we can make an excepetion for Link seeing as how he stopped a seemingly endless war," Saburo said."Thank you Father," Mayumi said."Thanks Your Highness," Link said."Please,call me Father," Saburo pleaded."Okay,Father," Link said.

"So Mayumi,how come you didn't tell me you that you're a princess?" Link asked."Well you said you find it sexy in a woman to be able to defend herself and I didn't want you to get the wrong idea about me," Mayumi said."Nonsense,a warrior princess,what a twist," Link said."Well Link,I guess when you're emperor I'll be your adviser," Navi said."I guess so Navi," Link said.

When Link was emperor it was a glorius time for both villages.Link and Matyumi had two children,a boy and a girl.Their son had Mayumi's skin tone and her hair color,but Link's eyes.Their daughter had Link's skin tone and hair color,but Mayumi's eyes.


End file.
